


The Birth of Midas and His Golden Tongue

by FahcLove



Series: Elegies and Voluptuousness [10]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: I had this sitting in my drafts for months, I love Greek myths, Multi, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:58:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7816984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FahcLove/pseuds/FahcLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and all who hear my siren song shall never hear again</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Birth of Midas and His Golden Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much only finished this cause my wifi was down last night. Enjoy!!
> 
> (Midas created by [Fahchaus](http://fahchaus.tumblr.com))

Please, mighty Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, hell, even Hestia, free me from this curse.

Please.

I am not a God, I am just a man, cursed with a siren's tongue.

Every time I speak, destruction forms around me, every syllable that falls off of my lips creates a explosion.

Hurting everyone and everything I care about.

It already happened once, with Daniel. He didn't deserve it. No one does.

He was killed by a fluke, by the destruction I create with my tongue. It's always my fault.

So I left. Cursed my old gods for failing me and starting anew. New gods, new name, new job, new everything.

Everything except for my curse.

Next was the four. My loves. The most beautiful people in the world. When I finally die, when I get down into Hades's domain, they better be in Elysium, or I don't know what I'll do.

They were collateral. I was supposed to die. It was supposed to be me.

I remember their names on my lips as I watched the explosion cover them and take them away. Away to your domain Hades and I know I've never asked for much but please, please.

Protect them.

First it was two, then it was one, then it was four. Now, it's one. And it always will be.

The crew are like family, but when you are a siren - cursed so that anyone who hears your voice will die - family doesn't last long.

I no longer care for you, gods. You, who gave me this cursed tongue. Did you think you were doing some good? Freeing the world of some greater evil? The only evil you were freeing was me.

I am done cursing my tongue. I am done screaming at gods that will never answer. It is time to put this curse into some good use.

I am being born anew, like I was years ago.

But this time there will be no friendships to ruin, no loves to burn, no more reveling in my mistakes.

I shall become feared.

The Golden Boy and his tongue of gold.

Midas.


End file.
